


Another Day

by finsterkiibo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rain, School, Self-Indulgent, Spelling k1b0 like kiibo cause I’m a gangster, Walk, idk how to tag lmao, im surprised i literally didn’t mention any other danga character wha, kiibo kinda quiet lmao, kiibo like is a robot in secret, literally am still so new to ao3 so hello, not like that one pregame shuichi headcanon though cause no obsessive shuichi here, soft, they dont hold hands sorry guys Maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsterkiibo/pseuds/finsterkiibo
Summary: Kiibo thought it was just gonna be like any other day, expecting the worst, but sometimes life turns things around
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent, HEAVILY headcanoned pregame Saiibo because i said so and I’m starved of content that isn’t that ‘yandere’??? pregame saihara and such fjgnfkn and i just need more saiibo in general
> 
> So I just wrote this based on a comic i drew a lil while ago, and yeah thats what the idea came from-
> 
> Also, if you cant tell, I’m not a writer, AT ALL, more of an artist, i just did this for fun and to get out my ideas without having to draw them all- but this was fun!! Took awhile- but fun- Might do it again, who knows

Another day. Another headache.  
Or, at least what he thought it was like to have a headache.

Kiibo groaned as he unplugged himself, and got up from his bed. Struggling to find the motivation to get dressed and ready to go to school.

The only thing he liked about going to school is spending time with his close, and pretty much only friend, Saihara. But other than that, he hated having to leave the comfort of his home, to deal with the rude students and teachers alike. Learning things he feels aren’t necessary due to him basically knowing most of it already from the teachings his Professor gave him. Then there’s the whole having to hide the fact that he’s a robot thing... All of it just made him come to despise school.

But that smile, those golden eyes, the shy laugh, that tip of the hat when embarrassed, those passionate ramblings about ‘Danganronpa’ and so much more... it’s what kept him going.

Saihara was basically the only thing keeping him from begging his Professor to let him drop out of school.

Kiibo let out a heavy sigh as he fixed his messy synthetic hair, his fingers going through it pretty easily, as he had brushed it the night before. He went over to his dresser and grabbed his school uniform, pulling the shirt on and carefully buttoning it up, then putting on his pants. After making sure his clothes looked alright, and that they covered most of his robotical joints and parts, he slipped into the bathroom connected to his room. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink with a solemn look in his eyes for a few seconds, and looked down at the makeup he always uses to cover up the robotic marks on his face. Picking it up, he applied it hesitantly, slowly but surely making sure each line on his cheeks were completely covered. Then slipped on the gloves that laid on the rim of the sink to cover up those metal hands of his.

Normally, he would have a hat to put on as well, which he uses to hide his face most of the time, but as he was walking home the day before, he was so distracted fixing his umbrella, that someone had stolen it right off his head. The person ran off into an alleyway before he could even get a glimpse of their face, so he couldn’t report them to the authorities if he wanted to, and he really didn’t feel like running after them in the rain over a hat either. So he would have to deal with not having a hat for awhile until his Professor could buy him a new one. Which wasn’t gonna be fun, because it’s the one thing that he could use to hide when teachers scolded him or students asked him questions randomly. But whatever. He’ll survive. At least, he hopes he will.

Kiibo grabbed the things he needed for class and shoved them into his backpack, swung it onto his back, and finally walked out of his bedroom. 

He waved goodbye to the Professor who was sitting in the living room, drinking coffee and eating some sort of biscuit, from what Kiibo could see, it had jam in it as well. The black haired inventor waved back with a puffy smile, food still in his cheeks. Kiibo gave a soft smile back and walked out the front door with a sigh. 

At least the weather is nice today, not a cloud in the sky, walking to school wont be as much of a pain as it was yesterday. Kiibo took in the surrounding as he started down the block, hands in his pant pockets, and not at all in a rush. He wished he could smell the air, as he imagined it was fresh after all that rain yesterday. There were still puddles in the dips on the sidewalk, the grass was still moist, and trees occasionally still had a few droplets of water falling from the leaves. It was quiet, his sensors only picking up the sounds of faint wind. It was peaceful, in a way.

That peaceful silence only lasted for a little bit though. 

But... The interruption to that silence was a welcome one.

“Idabashi!!!” Kiibo could hear that familiar, yet comforting, voice call. The splash of steps following behind him as the person ran through puddles. Clearly more focused on catching up to Kiibo than getting their shoes wet. 

Kiibo looked back at the person, and of course, there he was, Saihara. 

The tall raven haired male was running like an idiot because he wasn’t very athletic, at all, but it was charming to Kiibo anyhow and he couldn’t help but smile a little. Kiibo stopped in his tracks, to let Saihara catch up of course.

By the time he caught up he was out of breath, but smiling a dumb smile at Kiibo as a thanks for waiting. “Idabashi... hah... I uh... I was walking to the bus stop... when I saw... you walking a few blocks ahead... and thought I could.. catch up to you.. so we could.. ah.. walk together?” Saihara spoke trying his best to speak between breaths, but was struggling anyway. Kiibo only gave a concerned smile and nodded, it would be nice to have some company anyhow.

After a bit of silence with only the sounds of Saiharas heavy breathing filling the air, Kiibo offered a water bottle to the boy in front of him, who gladly accepted it. Saihara drank it down almost immediately and cleared his throat, “S-So shall we head off to school?” Kiibo nodded again, this time a little bit hesitantly, as he almost forgot about school the moment he saw Saihara. How much it sucked. And how he wished he could just drop out. And how insufferable the teachers and students were and so much more. But... Saihara cleared these thoughts away from Kiibo immediately as he smiled again, and started forward down the block, Kiibo following close by his side.

They walked in silence for a few moments, it was.. nice. Being in the comfort of the, humid, but nice weather, with Saihara walking peacefully by his side. It felt like all his worries escaped his electronic mind in those few minutes. He had a warm smile on his face as they walked, and so did Saihara as it seemed, although, Saihara did give him a few curious looks as minutes passed by, until..

“Hey, uh, Idabashi? May I.. ask where your hat went?” Saihara asked, holding onto the rim of his own cap. He seemed genuinely curious as to why Kiibo wasn't wearing it, which made sense. Kiibo literally wore that hat anytime he went out, even if he wasn’t going to school. 

“Ah.. It was stolen yesterday..” Kiibo sighed, “I just wasn't paying attention is all.” Saihara gave him a sorry look, and then suddenly lit up, pausing in his tracks, causing Kiibo to stop walking as well, despite his confusion.

“Here!” He, with no hesitation, took off his hat and put it onto Kiibo’s head, smiling, “You can use mine! I have plenty of the same hat at home, so it’s really no big deal!!”

The hat was a little big on Kiibo, so he pushed it up so the rim wasn’t covering his vision and looked at Saihara, who was smiling at him warmly, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I think it looks cute on you anyways!! Suits you way better than me! S-so uh.. besides that, let’s keep going, we don’t wanna end up late to school right? we’d never hear the end of it from those teachers..” Saihara’s cheeks turned a bit red at his own boldness, but he kept his composure, still smiling brightly. Kiibo could feel his own cheeks heat up as he nodded in agreement, holding onto the rim of the hat Saihara had just given him.

“Plus! I can tell you about the newest season of Danganronpa as we walk the rest of the way!!” Saihara said, eyes wide and shinning with passion. Kiibo giggled a bit under his breath and smiled, already prepared for another one of Saihara's ramblings. It was always so nice to hear Saihara talk about his favorite things, seeing his face light up was definitely Kiibo’s favorite thing.

Yes, it was ‘Another day’. Kiibo knew this.  
But... he had a feeling today wont be as unbearable as the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at endings because I’m not good at writing, but thank you for reading!!


End file.
